


Clay Figure

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, blob dream, its about time i write about it, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Dream shows Fundy something he think's he'll find cute to cheer him up
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 504





	Clay Figure

Fundy flinched as he saw another spark on the desk. He groaned as he looked at the metal contraption. Fundy’s leg had been doing bad lately. It wouldn’t work sometimes and more often hurt. Everyone was worried about the day it would just stop working completely, so Fundy decided to make something to help himself when that day came. It was going somewhat well. The process wasn’t fast though since he couldn’t pull a couple all-nighters to build it.

There would be times where Dream would come in the room to tell him to take a break. After the wedding, he realized just how much he focused on things. He wasn’t any better, but he could at least help his husband. Fundy would usually complain at first, he stopped when Dream promised him that he would cuddle though. 

Fundy’s ears twitched as he heard the door open. He hadn’t been working that long, at least he didn’t think he did. Dream leaned on Fundy’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Fundy smiled as he felt a small kiss at the base of his ears. This was a really comfortable position for them since Dream was taller than his fox husband. 

“I really hope you’re not forced to use this,” Dream mumbled. Fundy sighed as he moved his faulty leg a bit. It felt numb again as he swung it. No one even knew what caused this, and no one wanted to. Dream was definitely upset at the thought of his husband’s worsening leg, but he was willing to accept whatever happened to it as long as Fundy did. Dream sighed and gave a small kiss to him again.

“Yeah, I but it’d still be nice to have,” Fundy said. Dream laughed as he nuzzled his face into Fundy’s hair. Fundy was glad Dream was being better with it than he was when he first figured out what happened, he really wanted him to stay positive despite it. Fundy felt himself get tired as he felt Dream rest on him. He still wasn’t sure how long he’d been working. 

“Oh! I have something to show you,” Dream pulled away from Fundy, still keeping one hand on him. Fundy stopped working on the thing, waiting for Dream to get what he wanted to show. Dream’s arms wrapped around Fundy’s waist, holding a small figure in his hands. It was a little clay figure, no arms or legs, just a head with a smile and a body.

“It’s adorable!” Fundy said. He used a hand to touch it gently. It moved with the claw that touched it. Fundy laughed happily, feeling Dream rest on him again. It’s smile was like the mask, but it was more expressive. Fundy touched it a bit more, watching it’s small eyes close happily as it nuzzled his finger, “What is it?”

“It’s like a voodoo thing, but different. I can control it however I want, and I can see what it sees. But these things almost have minds of their own,” Dream said. Fundy watched as it leaned into his hand, finding comfort in his palm. Dream started taking his hands away from it, letting Fundy take the small blob in his, “You can keep them on your shoulder, if you ever need any help, I’ll see it through them. I think I can even possess it fully.”

“I love it,” Fundy said. Dream went away from Fundy, going to sit on his desk. The blob sat in his hand comfortably as he pet it more. It’s small head went slightly red, Fundy saw the mask do the same when he looked up. The blob made small happy noises as Fundy held it warmly, “I’m assuming it can’t talk.”

“It can’t, but it can purr if it makes you feel better,” Dream mumbled, he was sitting happily, feeling whenever Fundy cuddled the blob with his hand. Fundy smiled when he heard a small purring, he also heard some muffled purrs from Dream himself. 

“You and your creation are so cute,” Fundy complimented. He gave a small kiss to the blob, the clay was incredibly soft. Dream went almost completely red at it, which earned a laugh from Fundy. He saw another blob on Dream’s shoulder, looks like he had a few, “There are multiple.”

“They’re really fun to make,” Dream said, taking the other blob off of his shoulder and holding it in his hands. Dream walked back behind Fundy, giving him a kiss on the back of his head. Fundy smiled as he turned his head back to kiss him back. Dream hummed as he tightly grabbed Fundy’s shoulders, “Now get some rest.”

“There it is,” Fundy sighed. Dream kissed Fundy again, leaving his husband with the blob. Fundy went to clean up his desk, putting the blob on his shoulder. He didn’t have his jacket on, so the blob easily curled up against his neck. Fundy finished soon and went to leave the office. 

Fundy let out a yelp as his leg started hurting. He grabbed it instinctively, holding onto the desk. It was numb again, and in a painful way. Fundy heard a small sound come from the blob. He looked back at it. The blob’s face changed into a sad face as they looked at where Fundy’s leg was. 

Dream came into the room soon after, going to pick up his husband. Fundy saw the clay figure go on his chest as Dream lifted him up. He smiled as Dream took him to the comfortable bed, turning off the lights as he left the room. Dream put his husband and the blob on the soft bed. Fundy felt him put the covers over him, looking at the clock. It was almost midnight. 

“I have to go meet with some people, I’ll be back soon. If you need anything, it’ll see it,” Dream said, gesturing to the blob. Fundy held it in his hands, slowly starting to fall asleep, “Love you.”

“I love you, too,” Fundy said. Dream kissed his husband on the cheek as he watched him fall asleep. He walked out of the room, turning the lights off before closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> blob dream supremacy


End file.
